Joyeux Anniversaire Oz !
by Kisu et Calo Gruboss
Summary: Oz fête aujourd'hui ses dix-huit ans, mais un de ses amis semble avoir oublié de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. BxB


Disclamer : je ne suis pas Jun Mochizuki donc ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

Note : Salut ! Je sais que ce fandom est oublié et je trouve cela triste puisque j'en suis tombée amoureuse depuis des années. De ce fait, je profite d'une petite pose pour poster cet OS que j'ai sorti tout droit des méandres de mon imagination, avec l'accord de Calo bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Joyeux anniversaire Oz !

Oz soupira longuement en se laissant tomber lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils confortables de son salon. Il fêtait ses dix-huit ans ce jour-là. Tous ses amis ou connaissances lui avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Même Alice, sa meilleure amie, qui ne possédait qu'une piètre mémoire des dates, s'était déplacée jusqu'à chez lui pour lui offrir un cadeau. Une pièce de bœuf en l'occurrence, ce qui, venant d'elle, était vraiment une preuve d'affection, au vu de son adoration possessive pour la viande.

Il avait beau être exténué, Oz n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, tourna ainsi en rond dans son appartement. Et pour cause : il n'y avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps, Oz savait qu'une personne ne lui avait rien souhaité. Il s'en était tout de suite aperçu et s'en voulait d'être aussi triste de cet acte manqué. C'était pourtant futile, après tout, Gilbert n'était que son meilleur ami, même si Oz espérait secrètement plus depuis plusieurs années. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs 8 ans et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

L'amitié inséparable qui les liait depuis leur huit ans avait fini par se muer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort pour Oz.

Gilbert ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la veille, ce qui était étonnant. Il avait pourtant toujours été le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et vice-versa. Mais là, rien. Pas un message, ni un appel. Gil restait muet comme une carpe.

Tous ses amis n'étaient pas venus le voir, sauf Alice qui l'avait traîné en ville, se contentant d'un simple message. Oz n'allait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'oubli de Gilbert comme un acte de trahison.

Oz regarda tristement la pendule murale qui affichait vingt-deux heures. Il savait pertinemment qu'il resterait éveillé encore au moins deux heures, même si son lit l'appelait. Une douce mélodie envahit alors la pièce. Oz mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle provenait de son téléphone. Parallel Hearts. La sonnerie qu'il avait attribué à Alice. Il alla donc récupérer son portable et décrocha.

"Alice ?"

"Oz ! Ça te dirait de venir te balader avec moi près de la rivière comme quand on était enfant ?"

"Bien sûr, j'arrive dans dix minutes."

"D'accord, je t'attends."

Alice raccrocha alors sur ces entrefaites et Oz se dépêcha de trouver son manteau et se dirigea ensuite vers le parc qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de chez lui à pied.

Oz ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Alice était décidément adorable, et elle avait l'air joyeuse au téléphone. Ils allaient certainement parler pendant des heures comme quand ils étaient petits. Il allait certainement se plaindre de Gilbert, sa meilleure amie étant la seule à être dans la confidence des vrais sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, hanté par un garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais, ne remarqua qu'il était arrivé à destination que lorsqu'il fut assis sur le rebord de la seule fontaine du parc. C'était à côté d'elle qu'Alice et lui jouaient étant petits.

Alice n'était pas encore là, et commençait d'ailleurs à se faire attendre. Oz se mit alors à faire une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même s'ils s'étaient vus à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Après un quart d'heure à l'attendre, Oz se leva, déterminé à appeler son amie pour lui passer un savon.

Au moment où il allait prendre son téléphone, celui-ci se mit à sonner. Lacie's Melody. La sonnerie de Gilbert. Oz se pressa alors de répondre, maudissant intérieurement son cœur battant la chamade.

« Allô ? »

« Oz ? »

« Oui Gil. Tu vas bien ? »

« Mouais. Et toi ? »

Oz sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Gil avait donc bel et bien oublié son anniversaire. Il tenta de réprimer la tristesse qui semblait sur le point de le submerger, s'obligea à afficher un sourire et répondit de la voix la plus assurée qu'il possédait.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Oz fit une grimace. Trop sec, comme ton. Gil le connaissait par cœur, il saurait que ça n'allait pas.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, tu dois être occupé, je vais me débrouiller… »

« Non, tu ne me déranges jamais, comment puis-je t'aider ? »

Oz se fustigea intérieurement. Même si Gil était la cause de sa tristesse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Stupides sentiments.

« Je suis à côté du stade, près de la rivière. Tu sais… »

« Celui sur lequel on jouait au foot quand on était gamins ? »

« Ouais, celui-là. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Oz raccrocha sur ces entrefaites et prit la direction du terrain. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Gilbert pouvait bien faire sur le terrain à presque vingt-trois heures. Peut-être était-il allé retrouver quelqu'un ? Une potentielle petite amie ?

Oz secoua alors la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. D'abord, parce que Gil lui aurait parlé d'elle, il était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas appelé lui, mais il se serait certainement tourné vers Alice le cas échéant.

Le jeune homme blond pressa alors le pas, voulant arriver le plus vite possible à destination.

En arrivant aux abords du terrain, une chose anodine attira son attention. De tous les éclairages qui entouraient le petit stade, seul un vieux lampadaire brillait faiblement. Oz décida de venir se placer juste à côté pour que Gilbert puisse le repérer plus aisément.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix. Oz commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Ils avaient tous décidé de se moquer de lui ce soir ou c'était simplement le fruit de son imagination ?

Alors qu'il se décidait à rentrer chez lui, le lampadaire qui l'éclairait s'éteignit brusquement.

\- Mais dites-moi que c'est une blague ! S'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'ampoule défaillante.

Son regard se reporta alors sur le stade. En son centre, Oz aperçut une petite source de lumière, comme une étincelle. Il y vit ensuite une ombre se dresser précipitamment et venir à toute vitesse vers lui. Oz reconnut Gil, qui courait vers lui, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il avait donc bien rendez-vous avec une fille, remarqua tristement Oz.

Gilbert arriva enfin à sa hauteur, le souffle erratique, essoufflé par son sprint. Il tendit son bouquet à Oz qui le regardait, interdit. Le bouquet était composé de lys blancs, ses fleurs préférées.

Voyant qu'Oz ne réagissait toujours pas, Gilbert lui tendit un peu plus le bouquet en se redressant.

« C'est pour toi. »

Oz fronça les sourcils avant de prendre le bouquet d'une main mal assurée, peu sûr de comprendre la signification de tout ceci.

« Et ça, reprit Gil en se plaçant dans son dos et en lui désignant le centre du stade où la lumière brillait toujours, instable, c'est ton cadeau. »

Avant qu'Oz n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ou demander une explication, un feu d'artifice explosa au centre de la pelouse. Oz ne put que regarder, émerveillé, les gerbes de couleurs s'élever dans les airs, faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Puis, tout sembla s'arrêter. Oz se tourna alors vers Gil, mais celui-ci le força à rester face au terrain.

« Attends, chuchota-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, ce serait bête que tu manques la meilleure partie. »

Alors qu'Oz ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, de nouvelles fusées s'élevèrent dans les airs et explosèrent dans le ciel nocturne. Oz n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans le ciel, les fusées formaient chacune une lettre. Un immense « Je t'aime Oz » en lettres multicolores brillait devant lui, les couleurs s'estompant lentement dans l'obscurité.

Le lampadaire se ralluma alors et Oz se tourna, bouche bée, vers Gilbert qui le regardait avec un petit sourire gêné. Ils restèrent à s'observer pendant un instant qui sembla s'étirer dans le temps.

« Et bien... Je… Je crois que tout est dit… » Murmura Gil, les joues rouges, en regardant Oz dans les yeux.

Les yeux verts du blond restèrent accrochés au regard doré face à lui, puis Oz prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de Gilbert et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors avec la même douceur que deux papillons s'effleurant. Cet instant sembla s'étendre à l'infini, et Oz ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il devait mourir maintenant, alors il partirait heureux.

Après cet instant féérique, Gilbert s'écarta doucement, laissant ses bras solidement attachés autour de la taille d'Oz, et l'admira, les yeux brillants.

« Joyeux anniversaire Oz ! » Dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, qui sera suivi de nombreux autres.

Alice et Sharon émirent alors un petit son aigu alors que Xerxès se permettait un petit sourire à la vue de leur deux amis enlacés.

« C'était vraiment une bonne idée Alice, dit Sharon en souriant, aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. »

« Une bonne chose de faite. Répondit Xerxès. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à dire. Ajouta Alice avec un sourire. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, puis en observant le couple que formaient leurs amis, ils dirent d'une même voix :

« Joyeux anniversaire Oz ! »

The End

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il sera le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

J'espère à bientôt,

Kisu


End file.
